The Dark Knight Rises, Jaune vs Bane
by chrischin12
Summary: This is a mini fic depicting the two big fights between Batman and Bane in the movie.
1. Fight1

(This chapter is just gonna be the first time Batman and Bane fight in the movie. Only with Jaune being Batman and Pyrrha being Catwoman. Sticking to the movies script as best as I can. Bane's identity is still a mystery. Spoiler: I don't own Batman or RWBY.)

—

Jaune Arc, AKA Batman, was still in shock that Pyrrha Nikos, AKA Catwoman had betrayed him in such a way. Sure, they weren't exactly best friends, but he had expected them to at least be working together on this little mission.

Jaune looked back at Pyrrha, a large metal gate separating the two of them. The only thing that broke the silence was the pouring water that fell into the sewer below them.

"I had to find a way to stop them from killing me." Catwoman explained, looking down slightly in shame.

Jaune felt anger boiling up inside, but kept it down as best as he could. "You've made a serious mistake."

"**Not as serious as yours, I fear**." A raspy and deep voice said, followed by eerie breathing.

Jaune turned around, his eyes narrowing under his cowl as he stared across at the newcomer on the catwalk.

"Bane."

"**Let's not stand on ceremony here...Mr. Arc**." Jaune felt his stomach drop at the fact that this stranger knew his identity.

Bane placed both hands on the straps of his military vest and began to walk towards Jaune confidently. His loud breathing hissed through his bizarre mask.

Batman began to follow his opponents movements, albeit with a lot more caution, seeing as how he had no idea of his now opponents' fighting abilities.

Jaune rushed forward quickly, shoving Bane back a foot or two. He then put both of his arms up in a defensive position, ducking down before shoving his elbow up into Bane's jaw.

It didn't even look like he had felt it. The only indication that he had landed a hit was the fact that Bane was now further back than he was before, the impact of the blow should have sent a normal person flying a good few feet.

But Bane was no normal person.

After Bane recovered, Jaune turned his right armored hand into a fist, delivering a powerful backhand to the large man's face, causing his head to turn sharply to the left.

Jaune threw his right fist forward, but was surprised when Bane caught it easily, his grip almost superhuman. "**Peace has cost you strength." **

Jaune tried again with his left, but was met with the same result. Bane looked at him condescendingly.

"**Victory has defeated you**." He threw Jaune's right fist back at him, causing the blonde to yell in pain. The masked terrorist then kicked the Bat backwards, causing Jaune to stumbles a few yards.

Pyrrha could only watch and hope that Jaune would make it out alright. She kept that thought to herself, of course and remained silent.

Batman and Bane exchanged multiple blows. No matter how many punches Jaune threw at Bane, nothing seemed to stop this train of a man. If anything, Bane seemed to grow stronger with each hit that landed.

Jaune tried a headbutt, his cowl slamming against Bane's mask violently, causing Jaune's skull to scream in pain. Bane only stepped backwards, looking like he was waiting for Jaune to tire himself out.

Jaune threw a right hook, then a left, then a right once more. Each hit landing. Bane didn't utter even the slightest grunt. It was like he didn't even feel pain.

Jaune tried to kick at his side, but was met with failure as Bane viciously backhanded him with his right fist, causing the blonde to stumble backwards once more.

Bane then kicked Jaune, prompting the hero to fall backwards and descend to the lower levels of the cave with his parachute like cape, the billowing of the fabric resonating loudly within. Bane grabbed onto a nearby chain and climbed down quickly, not giving Jaune the chance to recover.

He then grabbed Batman by the throat, dragging him and slamming him against a large metal support pillar, Jaune letting out a groan as his strength began to slip. In an act of desperation, Batman swatted his arm away from his neck, bringing both of his arms together and slamming them down to free himself.

Jaune managed to get a punch in with his left fist and aimed for another, but was stopped by Bane's elbow slamming into his chest, followed by a punch from his left fist. Batman tried to duck down, but could only manage to barely block another punch from Bane's right.

He then pushed forward, slamming his fist several times into Bane's mask. One. Two. Three. Four. Each hit only caused the larger man to walk backwards, his strength and stamina unwavering as he was still silent. He then broke free of the blows, spinning around and landing a powerful punch into the Dark Knight's cowl, forcing Jaune onto his rear end.

Jaune rolled over slowly, still reeling from the strike to his head. Before he had a chance to even TRY to stand, Bane threw his foot into the blonde's stomach, making Jaune howl in pain.

He desperately tried to crawl up the small set of stairs behind him, Bane watching the pathetic display as he followed. Batman eventually stood up, raising his fists in a desperate attempt to finish off his adversary.

"Ahhh!" He yelled, the pouring water now drenching his armor. He tried to punch Bane's mask once again, but Bane was growing impatient. He ducked, rocketing his right fist into Jaune's side, the blonde falling over slightly, before he felt an elbow drive into his back, the pain becoming overbearing.

Bane was unrelenting. Not wasting a second, he uppercut the Bat, forcing Jaune to fall backwards on the bridge they stood on. Bane took advantage of his lack of balance, bringing his arm down and grabbing the blonde's leg, causing the blonde to slip, his arm barely holding onto the railing as he edged closer to the set of stairs behind him.

Bane kicked Batman's chest, the vigilante flying backwards onto the slick metal floor. Reaching into his utility belt, he threw several small flash bang like pellets in Bane's direction, the devices popping and exploding around him.

Bane stood as still as a statue, not even flinching. He stared down, unimpressed.

"**Theatricality and deception. Powerful agents to the uninitiated." **Bane stepped down the stairs, making his way towards the hero.

By now, Jaune was already up on his feet. Barely.

"**But we are initiated, aren't we Jaune?" **Batman raised his fists once more, trying to prepare himself.

"**Members of the League of Shadows." **Bane closed the distance between the two.

Batman threw a punch, but it was blocked by Bane. He then grabbed Jaune forcefully by the throat. "**And you betrayed us.." **He glared up at the Dark Knight with hate in his eyes as he carried him forward easily.

Jaune looked down at his opponent, his voice croaking. "Us? You were excommunicated by a gang of Psychopaths."

Insulted, Bane slugged Jaune several times in the stomach with his free arm, before throwing him onto the floor again.

**"I am the League of Shadows. Here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny!" **He exclaimed proudly. Jaune now stood back on his feet.

With a shout, the Bat ran forward, grabbing Bane around the torso and pushed him to the ground.

Feeling a slight sense of victory, Jaune threw punch after punch at Bane's face, the mercenaries watching unsure if they should intervene or not.

This thought was quickly brushed aside however, as Bane grabbed both of Jaune's arms and delivered another powerful headbutt to the blonde's already pounding skull. The terrorist shoved Batman off of him, the vigilante rolling to the side as Bane got to his feet.

**"You fight like a younger man. Nothing held back, no reserves. Admirable, but mistaken." **Jaune took advantage of this slight breather and pressed a button on his belt, the lights illuminating the area immediately powering down, shrouding the cave in darkness.

Bane almost chuckled. If it could be seen, he would have been shown smirking. "**Oh, you think darkness is your ally?" **Bane took a few steps forward, "**But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Moulded by it."**

He took a few glances around his surroundings, not one ounce of fear entering his system. He turned around, the small man-made waterfall gushing loudly behind him. "**I didn't see the light until I was already a man, but by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING." **

Bane grabbed Jaune by the throat, staring daggers into his eyes. He then struck Jaune with his free arm, sending the hero falling down almost directly underneath the waterfall, gasping for breath as the water spilled onto him.

"**The shadows betray you." **Bane marched forward.

"**Because they belong to me.**" Bane held Jaune down by placing his left hand down over the bat insignia on his chestplate, as if symbolizing that the Batman had been beaten.

Which wasn't so far from the truth.

Bane then slammed his right fist into the side of Jaune's cowl, the hero being too weak to fight back. After the next hit, the cowl cracked, splitting down the right side of the mask.

Bane stood up, walking back towards the small bridge they had been on a minute ago. He gestured to the ceiling.

"**I will show you where I've made my home while preparing to bring justice." **One of the mercenaries tossed bane a small switch, the villain catching it with ease.

**"Then..I will break you." **Pressing the button, the wall behind him lit up in an array of small vertical explosions which traveled quickly to the ceiling, creating a much larger explosion and making the concrete fall to the floor nearby, crushing a camouflage painted Batmobile that was previously hidden.

"**Your precious armory." **Jaune tried his best to gather his breath.

"**Gratefully accepted. We will need it.**" The mercenaries that stood outside of Batman and Bane's makeshift "arena" quickly climbed up and entered the spacious room, littered with a multitude of Batman's weapons and vehicles.

Jaune stood once more, the last of his strength ready to leave his body.

Bane turned to face him. "**Ah, I was wondering what would break first." **Jaune shouted and charged forward angrily, but was quickly stopped by Bane's kneecap driving into his gut. Bane punched him once more to keep him down.

"**Your spirit..." **Bane grabbed a hold of Jaune's entire body, lifting him up in the air above himself..

"**Or your body.**" The masked villain dropped Jaune onto his knee, the sick crack of bone echoing through the cave as the blonde's back broke.

Jaune now lay there, completely unconscious. Pyrrha grabbed the gate. "No!" She shouted, earning several looks from the armed mercenaries.

Bane reached down and ripped the part of Jaune's mask that had cracked, walking back towards his men, before tossing it to the side disrespectfully. Two of the mercs rushed forward, grabbing Jaune by both arms and dragging him along.

* * *

"**Oh, you think darkness is your ally?**" a certain scythe wielder did her best to impersonate Bane. She had placed both of her hands over her mouth to try and make it sound as authentic as possible.

"Rubes, no." Said scythe wielder's sister shook her head.

"If anything, it sounded more like this." Yang placed both of her hands on her mouth. "**I was born in it. Molded by it." **

With the mediocre impressions being attempted, the lights in the dorm room suddenly shut off, eliciting several gasps from the combined audience of team RWBY a well as team JNPR.

"**I didn't see the light until I was already a man, but by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING." **The lights turned on once more.

Whoever had just spoken that line had done it almost perfectly. It even had a twinge of femininity to the tone.

"BLAKE, WHAT THE HELL?" A startled Weiss shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the Ice Queen. She had a terrified expression on her face as she looked down from her bed.

Staring directly up at her, Blake Belladonna was laid underneath her bed, with the exception of her head poking out and hands grabbing Weiss's ankle. "You guys weren't doing Bane right." She explained, climbing out from her hiding place.

Jaune stood up and shook his head. "Okay, that impression was pretty spot on." He then pointed at the TV. "But is anybody gonna say anything about me getting my ass whooped?" The blonde then looked back at his friends, hoping they'd say something positive.

"Swear!" Ruby pointed her finger of doom up at the blonde.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you lost." Weiss shrugged, receiving a sigh from Jaune.

"P-money looks great as Catwoman." Yang grinned, not really acknowledging Jaune's question.

"Thank you." The redhead smiled brightly. She then looked back to Jaune. "Oh, well...the movie isn't over yet? You could definitely make a comeback." She stated optimistically.

This earned a few murmurs of agreement from the teenagers.

"Can we please just watch the movie?" An impatient Ren asked from the corner of the room.

"What he said. NOW ROLL IT!" A fiery Nora proclaimed.

Jaune looked down at his feet in a mock sad manner, before turning around and pressing the 'play' button on the remote.

(**AN: I know it's not the most original fight, but I absolutely love Batman and RWBY. I just thought it would be interesting to see Jaune be the Bat. Anyways, feel free to critique and review. I won't be covering the entire movie unfortunately, mainly because I just don't have that kind of time. The next chapter will be the final fight between the Bat and Bane. Chin out.)**


	2. Fight2

**(Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update on this thing. But here's the final fight as promised. Once again, I stuck to the movie's script as best as I could. Hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. I don't own either RWBY or Batman.)**

**——————-**

"So, what exactly is this movie about again? A grown man dressed in a bat costume that goes around and beats bad guys up?" A confused Professor Ozpin asked as he followed the girls from RWBY back to their dorm.

"Professor, there's SO much more to it than that. Did professor Goodwitch tell you that's what the movie was all about?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, she did." The grey haired man chuckled, taking a sip of his seemingly bottomless cup of coffee.

"Well, Batman has all these cool weapons, and a really awesome tank that he drives around with big cannons!" The short leader of team RWBY exclaimed, sticking her fingers out as if they were the guns themselves.

"While it's a great movie and all, we thought you'd find the cast members interesting." Blake turned back to address the professor.

"How do you mean?" The older man asked curiously, his interest now peaked.

Yang shook her head. "Just come in our room and watch." They stopped in front of team RWBY's dorm. Ruby opened the door and held it open for everyone to slowly trickle in.

"Why hello JNPR." The professor gave a smile to the other team. Everyone waved at him as Ruby made her way to the TV. "So, we made it through most of the movie. Right now we're about to get to the part where Batman confronts Bane and they have this epic smack down!" She cheered excitedly.

"Bane?" Professor Ozpin asked, confused by the odd name.

Ruby covered her mouth with both of her hands, preparing to imitate the masked villain. "**Ah yes! I was wondering when you'd ask about him." **Her mediocre impression earning a few shakes of her friends heads.

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Blake does it better, but Ruby, let's just play the movie. I'm sure the professor is busy." She shot a smile towards the older man, receiving one in return.

"Fine, fine." Ruby sighed, before grabbing the remote and pressing the play button.

The scene opened up with an enormous crowd of people. A mixture of police officers and mercenaries could be seen engaging in possibly one of the worlds largest fist fights. Punches were thrown, people were tossed to the ground, and snow began to fall.

Bane made his way down a set of stairs in front of what appeared to be Gotham city hall. He wore a tan colored coat with a large collar. On his left, John Barsad, Bane's most trusted mercenary followed him, before splitting off to the left to help his fellow soldiers try and fight the police.

As he did this, a cop tried to charge at Bane, but was easily stopped as the masked terrorist grabbed him and delivered a nasty headbutt to the poor man's face. His metal mask could have only made it that much worse.

Bane continued to walk through the crowd, only to have another officer of the law attempt to attack him. Bane easily pushed past him, throwing him over his shoulder and onto the steps behind him. Bane turned to the left, throwing his coat onto the ground.

Batman appeared out of the enormous cloud of steam, looking around for his masked adversary.

Bane grabbed a cop by his hair, quickly turning to kick at another viciously, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Batman made his way through the mass, briefly countering a merc's pathetic attempt to assault him by throwing him onto the street.

As Bane finished the cop who he had by the hair, he noticed that he stood in a large opening in the crowd. The large man looked around before his eyes landed on someone all too familiar.

Jaune stepped into the ring of people, the mob not stopping their vicious brawl. The hero took a few seconds to stare down his enemy.

Not admitting it, Bane was impressed at how the hero had managed to escape the seemingly inescapable prison. The same one where he had been wounded.

**"So you came back to die with your city." **His bizarre sounding voice croaking through his mask.

The Batman answered with his own raspy voice.

"No. I came back to stop you."

With that being said, Bane threw a right hook towards Batman's torso, the hero blocking it with both of his hands.

Not giving his opponent the opportunity to recover, Bane rocketed his fists at the bat, landing three powerful punches.

Away from the madness, a certain young woman with hair as white as snow looked down at the crowd, a guard keeping a close eye on her from behind.

As the street brawl continued, a camouflaged colored batmobile commandeered by Bane's mercenaries drove in front of a large truck, one of the trucks supposedly carrying the bomb that Bane planned to detonate in the city.

As they drove through an alleyway, a familiar gray haired professor with glasses hid between two dumpsters, seemingly waiting for the two to pass. Once the batmobile had driven past the small intersection inside the alley, Commissioner Ozpin waved his hand towards someone offscreen, giving a signal of some sort.

"Now!" He shouted, causing a large tour bus to drive perpendicular to the truck, blocking its path and burying the cabin inside its trailer to keep the driver from escaping.

Commissioner Ozpin emerged from his hiding place, quickly rushing towards the trailer of the supposed bomb carrying truck. Two other men helped him unlatch the large doors, the metal screeching slightly as they pulled them open.

What was supposed to be a moment of excitement and hope, turned into be one of disappointment and frustration, as the trailer was void of any bomb or cargo of any kind.

Banging the floor of the trailer with his hand in anger, Ozpin hopped off the small step on the back of the truck. As he did, he remembered a possible route that one of the other trucks might have taken.

"Cut over to fifth!" He shouted.

In another part of the city, one Detective Lie Ren appeared to be leading a group of children out of a building towards a school bus. "Come on, let's go." He said, urging them to pick up the pace.

As the majority of the kids hopped onto the bus, the black haired Detective pointed out at a few of them, calling them over.

A few of the other children stopped to see what was happening, but Ren shook his head. "Don't worry about us, just get on the bus. Okay?" He shouted.

The kids that he had called gathered around the detective.

"Alright. I want you guys to go knock on doors and spread the word, okay? The bomb is gonna go off. Get out by the south street tunnel, or over the bridge. Got it?" He instructed.

Motioning in a circular pattern with his finger, he continued. "You do two blocks, then you get back to the bus. Alright?" He asked, receiving simultaneous rapid nods from the kids.

"Go!"

The kids all ran off to do as they were told. One however, stayed back.

"Is he back?" The short, black haired child asked, referring to the city's savior.

Not responding with words, but with a slight smirk and a nod, he sent the kid on his way.

Back in the street brawl, Bane seemed to have gained the upper hand, delivering more of his punches towards the Batman's torso, as well as one to the face. If it hadn't been for his sturdy cowl, he could have inflicted some serious damage to his skull.

As Jaune tried to gain his bearings, Bane kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to fall onto a set of stairs behind him. Not wanting to be pinned down, Batman quickly made his way up the stairs, standing up to prepare for his opponents' assault.

Bane walked towards Jaune, the blonde attempting to strike at his face, only to have it countered ten fold.

As the distance between the two shortened, Batman tried to punch at Bane's masked face, the powerful man stopping it, a look of rage in his eyes as he glared into Batman's own.

As Bane held his adversary's fist back, Batman grunted loudly, bringing Banes arm down, and set his arm free, allowing him to uppercut the man's mask. A loud _clink_ was heard due to Batman's armored fist clashing into the apparatus.

Rearing his left fist back, Jaune punched the mask once more, causing Bane to step backwards some.

Bane tried to grab a hold of the Bat, but was stopped as the hero's elbow was driven into his arm, releasing him from his grasp. Frustrated, Bane headbutted Jaune's chest, but was interrupted from another attack by a mercenary who walked in the middle of the two.

Throwing the man to the side with ease, Bane marched towards the hero, receiving a powerful punch to the face, then another, then finally a backhand with the dark knights left arm, the arm blades catching Bane's mask.

_Creeeessssss_

The blades had sliced through the vial on the right of the terrorists mask, releasing the anesthetic gas, cutting him off from his pain relief.

"Aaggh" was the only thing he could say, his eyes showing a twinge of panic. He tried to feel where his mask had been broken, but Jaune didn't give him the chance. Rushing him, Bane grabbed him and shoved him back into a large pillar, trying to put as much distance between him and the Dark Knight as possible.

Fiddling with the vial on his mask as fast as he could, he had to stop and try to fend off Batman with a backhand from his right arm, sending Jaune back a few feet.

Bane tried to punch at the bat once more, but was easily stopped by both of Batman's hands sending his fist back to him.

In a desperate attempt to finish him off, Bane slammed his fists into Jaune's chest, pushing him back against another pillar.

He then launched a flurry of punches, the majority of which hitting Jaune, who was barely able to get away in time to avoid being struck by two very, _very _powerful punches.

Both that had smashed into the pillar, cracking it and causing some of the material to splinter off.

Batman backed away as fast as he could, Bane's snarls of rage could be heard as he frantically tried to land a strike, but to no avail.

Dodging an uppercut from the masked villain, Batman almost gracefully avoided the rest of Bane's attacks, managing to damage Bane's mask more with two more of his punches.

Bane's form began to grow sloppy, as the rest of his punches were easily countered by Jaune, who once again damaged his mask.

Stunned, Bane stepped back a bit, just before Jaune reared his leg back and rocketed it towards the villain, causing him to stumble back into the glass door behind him, shattering it completely.

On the ground now, Batman kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling. Just then, the guard who had been keeping an eye on Weiss, drew his weapon and ran towards the hero. Not paying him much mind, he grabbed the handgun, and pistol whipped the man, sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

Noticing Weiss, he tossed the weapon at her.

"Guard all the doors." He commanded. Without a word, the Ice Queen walked past him, going to do as she was told.

Focusing his attention on Bane, he kicked him in the stomach again, rolling him some more.

"WHERE IS YOUR TRIGGER?" The enraged blonde asked, reaching down and grabbing Bane, shoving him up against a podium.

"WHERE IS IT?" He asked again, not receiving a response.

Pulling him up off of the ground and spinning him around, he tightened his grip on the man. "You'd never give it to an ordinary citizen! WHERE IS THE TRIGGER?" He yelled, punching the villains mask, destroying the other vial of anestectic, the hiss of gas leaking from the mask filled the air.

"WHERE IS IT?" He tried one more time, letting the villain fall to the ground and land pathetically on his side. He looked weak and broken, just as Jaune had felt that night in the sewer.

Grabbing him and pushing him against the podium again, he stared into his enemy's eyes, the villains' eyelids struggling to stay open.

"Tell me where the trigger is, then you have my permission to die." Jaune said coldly.

Away from the interrogation, a group of Ozpin's companions rushed towards another alley, pushing a trash can in front of the exit to stop a machine gun mounted pickup truck.

Before the mercenary's had a chance to do anything, the group overpowered them. One man kicked the merc who was operating the large gun off of the truck, sending the man onto the ground.

Bane breathed slowly, looking at his enemy.

"I broke you. How have you come back?" He asked softly.

"You think you're the only one who could learn the strength to escape? Where is the damn trigger?" Jaune responded.

"But I never escaped." Bane shook his head slowly, smirking from underneath his mask.

Confused by his statement, Jaune pressed on.

"The child of Ra's Al Ghul made the climb." Jaune said, trying to wrap his head around Bane's answer.

"But he's not the child of Ra's Al Ghul." A certain white haired girls voice stated, followed by a knife being driven into Jaune's side.

The hero didn't have time to react, the sharp pain filling his body as he turned around to face Weiss. He had an expression of pure shock under his cowl, his eyes widening.

"I am." Weiss said, twisting the blade slowly. She then raised her free hand to show him that she held the trigger. "While I'm not ordinary, I most certainly am a citizen." Her thumb circled around the edge of the button, dangerously close.

Jaune tried to grab at the trigger, but Weiss pulled it away.

A chorus of groans filled team RWBY's dorm as the pause button was hit by a certain Ice Queen. Exhaling through her nose, she turned around to face the group.

"WHY AM I THE VILLAIN?" She asked, clearly frustrated.

"You stabbed me!" Jaune retorted, standing up.

"That was certainly an interesting scene." Professor Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"_SSSSS AAGGHHH._" The petite scythe wielder imitated, holding both of her hands up to her face. "That was sooooo awesome!" She exclaimed, ignoring all of the commotion.

Yang crossed her arms and laughed, not noticing a sneaking Blake crawling up from behind her.

"WHERE IS THE TRIGGER?" She wrapped her arms around her friends sides, causing the blonde to yell in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL BLAKE?" Yang jumped, turning around to shove her partner. "Why are you so good at impressions?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure, maybe I should do something with it." The cat faunus shrugged.

"Jaune, you put up a great fight." Pyrrha approached her friend, causing him to rub the back of his neck in embarassment. "Ah, thanks Pyrrha. Even though that was just movie me."

"Oh, come on now." She put a hand on his shoulder, secretly wanting to keep it there as long as possible.

"I'm glad that my character was at least doing something useful during that fight." Lie Ren spoke, standing up from the back of the room.

"WHERE AM I IN THE MOVIE? IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS AND I DON'T PLAY A SINGLE PERSON!" Nora shouted, stomping her foot down in a pouty like fashion.

"Nora, shush." Ren said, receiving a huff from his friend.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I'm in the movie either." Yang said to Nora. sighing in disappointment.

"Okay, hang on, hang on. Is nobody gonna ask what should have been asked when we first found this movie in Ruby's drawer?" Weiss asked, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"First of all, who in the hell put it there? Second of all, HOW are we in the movie in the first place?"

"AH BUH BUH" Ruby held up her finger to Weiss's mouth, earning a glare from the taller girl. "Let's ask questions after the movie." She grabbed the remote and pressed the play button, causing everybody else in the room to go back to their seats.

"Unbelievable." Weiss shook her head and walked over to the corner of the room. It was incredible to her that nobody was questioning the existence of such a movie. Not immediately, of course.

Nobody, aside from Ozpin.

**(A/N: I know most of you are gonna hate me for leaving it there, but I may or may not continue with this fic. Once again, I apologize for the delay in releasing this, but as you know, life is a thing. Anyways, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed your holidays and I look forward to reading your reviews. Chin out.)**


End file.
